Ride Of Your Life
by August Coldfeather
Summary: [Rietro] Rogue gets paired up with Pietro for a class project about marriage. Living under one roof with someone you don’t like isn’t easy. Little did they know, something really interesting might happen, especially when you really don’t hate them.
1. The Project

Ride Of Your Life

**Summary: **Rogue gets paired up with Pietro for a class project about marriage. Living under one roof with someone you don't like isn't easy. Little did they know, something really interesting might happen, especially when you really don't hate them.

**Couplings: **Mainly Rietro. Maybe a bit of Lancitty

**Author's Notes: **I just thought this up at 10pm. Forgive me if it kinda sucks. And the title is John Gregory's song, **"Ride Of Your Life"**. It's really a good song. This story's title should originally be **"Sweetest Sin"** based on Jessica Simpson's song. But I changed it to this.

****

Chapter One – The Project 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

            "Rogue and Pietro" the teacher read out of the two papers in his hands

            "WHAT!?" they both yelled in unison

            "I can't be paired up with _her_" Pietro said, glaring towards my way

            "Shut it Maximoff" I glared back

            "Settle down. This is a class project about marriage. The two of you will be living inside a cabin in the mountains with a bed, a kitchen and whatever is inside. You will go by your "husband's" surname" he said, pointing out to the girls, "And you, guys…must know how to treat a lady with respect. A list of rules will be announced soon in your designated area"

            "Do we have to cuddle or something?" a girl asked, "I mean, it is snowing and we probably need that guy's comfort" 

            "If you want to, fine"

            "Okay" the girl and her friends giggled together

            "The bus will leave tomorrow at 8am. So everybody should be here by 7:30. Is that clear?"

            Everyone nodded and the bell soon rang. Everyone filed out of the classroom and went home. Kitty caught up with me.

            "Man Rogue. I can't believe you like, got paired up with Pietro" she said

            "Yeah. At least you got someone you can cooperate with" I said glancing at Lance who was talking to Pietro

            "It's not like, that bad Rogue. Maybe you two can like, be friends"

            "Meh? Ah can never be friends with Maximoff" I said

            "Oops. Lance's calling me. He's driving me home. Wanna come?"

            "Nah. I'm going with Scott"

            "Alright. Meet you back at the Institute!" Kitty called out and waved at me

            I found Scott at the parking lot and sat at the back seat. Jean, obviously was at the passenger seat and beside me was Kurt and Evan. Jean buckled her seatbelt and Scott took off, driving back to the Institute. We saw Lance's jeep just outside the gate, dropping Kitty off.

            "Bye Lance. See you tomorrow" Kitty said, smiling at him

            "Bye Pretty Kitty" he said and drove off

            The gates opened but Kitty just phased through it just before we got there. I jumped out of the car immediately when Scott parked it inside the garage. I ran inside with Kitty to pack my stuff for tomorrow. I threw a bunch of clothes in my duffel bag, my pajamas, underwear of course, winter wear and two jackets. 

            I packed my shoes and placed them in a separate bag along with other stuff like my Discman and a bunch of CD's. Kitty was happily packing her stuff. I could tell she was really excited about this project.

            "Does the professor know about this?" I asked Kitty

            "He like, knows everything" Kitty answered me without looking up from the packing she's doing. Just then, the Professor sent a message to us in our head.

            _[Have fun in your trip tomorrow. And be careful]_

            "See?" Kitty said after the telepathist's message 

            I finished packing and so was Kitty. It was already dinnertime and the both of us went downstairs to the dining room. I sat beside Kurt and Kitty. 

            "Are you two ready for your trip tomorrow?" Storm asked us

            "Like, totally!" Kitty cheered

            "She probably got Lance" Bobby whispered

            "Rogue?" Storm motioned for me to answer

            "Ah don't know what's the point for this project. And Ah don't like who Ah got paired up with" I said

            "Who?" the whole table asked, except for the Professor

            "Pietro Maximoff"

            "WHAT!?" the whole table jumped in the air, except for some of the new recruits

            "Rogue! You're coming home immediately if he hurts you!" Scott said

            "Scott's right." Jean said, agreeing to Scott's statement

            "Don't like, worry about Rogue, Jean. She's got Pietro wrapped in her little finger" Kitty said, winking at my direction. I didn't know what she was talking about. But, I would probably top Speedy. If I don't, then…oh well. I'll just have to find out tomorrow. 

What do you think? Review! 


	2. Riding The Bus With Him

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all your reviews! On to the next chapter!

Chapter Two – Riding The Bus With Him 

****

****

Pietro's POV 

            I got up the next day and went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I already packed my stuff last night and so did Lance. I still couldn't believe I got paired up with that…that…_girl. _Oh well, I guess I have to live with it. I got out of the bathroom and got dressed in jeans, a black shirt and a sweater. I ran down the stairs with my duffel bag and snowboard, almost bumping into Lance.

            "What's for breakfast?" I asked Lance

            "I don't know! Fred ain't up yet! You expect him to be awake at this time?" Lance said, pointing to his watch, which read 7am.

            "Anyway, what are we gonna do? I'm not starving to death in the whole bus ride with _her._" I said, frowning

            "I made myself a sandwich. Make your own" Lance said stuffing the sandwich in his bag along with a bottle of water

            I rushed inside the kitchen and made myself a sandwich – no crust, that is. I placed it inside a Ziploc bag and stuffed it inside my bag with a bottle of water. 

            We left the boarding house, leaving a note to Fred and Todd. We walked all the way to school. Lance kept lagging behind so I had to wait for him. I went behind him and pushed him all the way to school, using my speed. We got there just in time and saw the rest of the group, scattered around. It was still early and Lance decided to find Kitty leaving me alone. Then, I saw Rogue leaning against the bus. I presume Kitty also left her to go with Lance.

            "Okay, everyone. Pair up with your partners" a guy with brown hair and blue eyes told the group and was holding a clipboard in his hands.

            Everyone gathered around and paired up with their assigned partners. I was looking for Rogue and found her, looking for me as well. I walked up to her and heard Kitty giggle as I walked past Lance and her. I stood beside Rogue who had on black jeans and a purple top and had a black trench coat on and of course, her gloves. A lot of people packed snowboards with them. I think Lance did too.

            "Okay. My name is Ivan Baxter and I will be your instructor for this trip. I will announce to you events and a daily newsletter will be posted in the main office's bulletin board." He glanced at his watch and turned back to the crowd, "It's almost 8. Board the bus."

            Everyone got in the bus and I waited for Rogue to budge but she didn't. She looked at me with her piercing eyes.

            "Well? Why aren't you moving?" she asked me

            "Ladies first" I said, smirking at her

            Rogue glared at me before walking off and getting on the bus. She lifted her duffel bag and placed it inside the storage room above our seat. I saw her having a hard time lifting the heavy load and something urged me to help her. I walked over to her side and pushed it up. I placed mine inside as well. She looked at me and I smirked at her. She gave me a glare again and sat by the window seat. I sat beside her and the bus started to move. I saw Lance and Kitty just two seats away from us. I heard Kitty giggle again and I glared at her

            "Ya know, ya really don't have to seat beside meh if ya don't want to" she said, not looking at me

            "NO ONE will separate from their partners on this WHOLE bus ride" Ivan boomed

            "Great…just great…" Rogue groaned, looking outside the window

            "If anyone didn't have the chance to eat breakfast, here's your chance now" Ivan said, sitting down on his own seat.

            I got up from my seat and reached out for the pocket of my bag above and got my sandwich. I took it out from the Ziploc and was about to take a bite out of it when I realized that Rogue wasn't eating.

            "Did you eat breakfast?" I asked her

            "Why do you care?" she snapped at me

            I looked down at my food and broke it in half. I handed the other half to her and she looked at it before taking it away from my hands.

"Thanks" she muttered

            "No problem" I said

            I really don't know why I'm acting nice to her. It was probably because of this project thing. She is my "wife". I watched her eat the sandwich as I ate mine. Behind us, I could hear Lance and Kitty talking.

            "Do you like, think that Rogue and Pietro will get along on this project?" Kitty asked Lance while biting on her apple

            "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not" Lance answered eyeing Kitty's apple

            "I hope they like, will. They're so cute together. If I were to like, pick the best couple on this trip, I would pick them" 

            "Hey, what about me?" Lance pouted with a mock hurt look on his face

            "Besides us…" Kitty chuckled and kissed Lance on the cheek

            I rolled my eyes at them. They were so lucky to have each other for this project. Before turning my attention back to the front, two girls waved at me flirtatiously and giggled right after. Some of the girls got their crushes as their partners. Lucky them. How come I get stuck with her!?

            "Okay everyone, let's have some drills shall we?" Ivan grinned at all of us. I just hate the guy, "Okay. Boys, place an arm around the girl"

            Nobody moved. It took Lance a while to move and place an arm around Kitty. I would have probably taken longer, but I placed an arm around Rogue first before Lance did with Kitty. I heard someone gasp. I couldn't tell who. 

            "Well, it looks like we have two participating men here" Ivan grinned again. I really hate the guy. Grins too much.

            The drill went on and on. Rogue hardly looked at me even when Ivan told the girls to gaze at their husband's eyes.

            It wasn't the time of my life right now. It soon got pretty boring. I got my Discman and listened to some music. I scanned the bus and saw that everyone was asleep. I turned to Rogue. She was asleep as well. I sighed and continued to listen to music. As time went by, I fell asleep myself but woke up when I felt someone sleep on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Rogue sleeping peacefully. I noticed that she was somewhat smiling. I'm not sure. I looked closer and saw that she was smiling…well, half-smiling. She should do that more often. She looks more pretty.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your reviews! I got 13 reviews in the first chapter! Thanks again! Don't forget to review in this one! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything related to X-Men. It belongs to Marvel. I only own Ivan and a bunch of characters. I own the campsite and if there is a place called Frost Mountain Campsite, I don't own it then. 

Chapter Three – Hot Chocolate 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

I woke up, finding myself leaning on Maximoff's shoulder. Thank God I didn't drool on him. I saw him asleep too with his headphones on. I looked down at his hand and saw Simple Plan's album (No Pads, No Helmets…Just Balls) clutched in his hand. I looked over to his Discman and it was on track 7 (Addicted). I looked behind the bus and saw Kitty and Lance still sleeping peacefully. I bet they're holding hands in their sleep. Just then, I heard Pietro making noises and waking up.

            "Good aftahnoon" I said

            "What time is it?" Pietro yawned

            "12 noon" I replied looking at his watch

            "We should be there by now" Pietro said, looking outside the window

            Sure enough he saw wooden plank sign that said, "_Frost Mountain Campsite_"

            "Okay everybody, get up. We're almost there" Ivan said, waking everybody up from their slumber. The bus made a complete stop and Ivan motioned for everyone to get off the bus. Pietro got up from his seat and moved to the side for me to pass first. This time, I sort of gave him quick smile, quick enough for him to see. Pietro followed me with Kitty and Lance trailing behind him.

            Everyone lined up in front of Ivan who had a girl beside him. The girl couldn't be more than 25. She had red hair that went a bit past her shoulders, green eyes that hid behind glasses and a slim figure. It sort of reminded me of Jean. 

            "Everyone, this is Moira Lane. She will be my assistant on this project. She will check up on the two of you twice a day. If any of you have problems or questions, just come right up and ask us. Okay. Your assigned cabins are written on these papers." Ivan said, pointing to a table with a pile of papers, "Find your paper and your cabin number will be written there" 

            I went towards the table and so did everyone else. I found ours and went back to Pietro who had our stuff. I looked at it and Pietro looked over my shoulder.

**Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff**

            I cringed at the heading but continued looking over the paper.

Cabin Number  -- 12 

**I. Cabin **

_A. Bedroom_****

**            -1 bed (no funny business)**

**            -1 desk (with chair and table lamp)**

**            -1 pullout couch**

**            -1 TV (satellite)**

_B. Bathroom_

**-1 shower/bathtub**

**            -1 sink (mirror on the wall)**

**            -1 toilet**

C. Kitchen 

            **-Refrigerator**

**            -Dishwasher**

**            -Cupboards/Drawers**

**            -Dining Table (with chairs)**

Note 

All kitchen utensils are found in the drawer 

_The refrigerator is already stocked with food. Canned goods can be found in the cupboard_

            I finished reading it over and so was Pietro. I heard him snort at the "1 bed (no funny business). I began walking towards the cabins, looking for cabin number 12. I found it and motioned for him to follow me. I walked on the soft snow and grabbed the keys on the hook, I found outside of the cabin. I unlocked it and opened the door. I went inside more, to give Pietro some space to drop our stuff. 

            "Wow" he remarked

            "Ah know." I replied looking around

            "Well, what do you want to do first," he paused, "Mrs. Maximoff?"

            I looked at him and he had on this goofy grin. I playfully smacked him on the arm. I didn't know he had the guts to say that. This project must have gone to his head. I turned to him, allowing myself to play his little game.

            "Well, dahling. Ah don't know. How about we unpack?" I said, scrunching up my face

            I can't believe I said that. I cannot believe I said that. Someone hit me on the head. He looked at me and had the same grin. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed inside the bedroom. Sure enough, there was ONE bed. I turned to look at him.

            "Don't trah (try) anythang funny while we're sleeping" I snapped at him, "Or tha glove's coming off"

            "Whatever you say, m'lady" he bowed down to me as if I was some queen

            "Knock it off" I told him, pulling him up by his shirt to an upright position. He grinned at me again and I rolled my eyes at him. I dropped my duffel bag and started to unpack. As I was hanging up a few of my clothes in the closet, I noticed that he wasn't doing anything. I sighed and looked at him.

            "What? Y'want meh to unpack fo' you?" I asked him, exasperated

            "No" he smirked at me again, "I'm just waiting for you to finish up"

            I turned back around to continue my unpacking. I left my other stuff inside the bag and went inside the bathroom. I placed my shampoo in the shower and toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. I could hear Pietro's "speed packing" and I suddenly felt a strong wind against my face. I knew it was Pietro rushing in and our of the bathroom. I went outside and decided to go outside and find Kitty.

            "Where are you going?" Pietro asked me

            "Ah'm going to fahnd Kitty" I replied

            "Well, I might as well find Lance" Pietro said, standing up and following me out of the door. I asked people if they know which cabin belongs to Kitty and Lance. A lot of them didn't know. So I decided to go to the main office and go look at the bulletin board. I found the name, **Mr. and Mrs. Alvers**, on the paper posted on the board. Cabin 10 it said. I found Cabin 10 and was about to knock on the door when my "wonderful husband" beat me to it. Lance opened the door and saw the both of us standing.

            "Hey Kitty! Rogue's here!" Lance yelled inside

            "Is that the way to treat a lady, Lance?" Pietro said, smirking at me

            Lance shrugged, "How's you and your wife?" Lance asked, turning to me and grinning at Pietro, who was kind of laughing to himself

            "Good. We just finished unpacking."

            "I'm here!" Kitty finally appeared by the door, "Let's like, go Rogue!" Kitty said, ecstatic and pulling me by the arm, "Bye honey!"

            "Bye sweet heart!" I heard Lance yell back. Lance nudged Pietro on the ribs and Pietro looked at him as if he was crazy

            "What? You expect me to call her in a pet name? She's not a dog, Lance" Pietro said, shrugging. Lance folded his arms across his chest

            "I know that! At least say goodbye to her."

            "It's not that simple Lance. You know I can't do it"

            "Yes you can! I can do it!"

            "Of course you do! You and Kitty get along! Me and Roguey don't mix well" Pietro said, frowning at Lance

            "There! You can start by calling her Roguey!"

            "I called her Roguey because you started calling her by that name" 

            "So? She never heard me say that though. Only Kitty did." 

            Pietro sighed, "Fine. But I'm telling you, it won't be easy"

            "Hey, wanna grab a cup of hot chocolate?" Lance asked, changing the subject

            "Honey? Sweetheart?" I raised an eyebrow at Kitty who giggled and almost tripped

            "Lance and I agreed on it. So like, how are you and Pietro doing?" Kitty asked me

            We were headed for the café uphill. Kitty and I rode the lift uphill to the café. It will probably take us a few minutes to reach the top.  A lot of people were also going to the top. 

            "Ah don't know. All Ah know that this ain't gonna work out fo' tha both of us. Living togetha in one cabin will probably cause havoc." I said, looking down, careful not to rock the chair, "How's you and Lance?" 

            "We're like, doing great! He was like, jumping around literally when we arrived at the cabin. We just finished unpacking"

            We got to the top and immediately got off the lift when it reached above ground. We walked towards the café and I pushed the glass door open. We walked inside, trying to find a seat inside. Then suddenly, I noticed a familiar glint of silver. Pietro.

            "C'mon. Ah know where ta sit." I grabbed Kitty by the arm and dragged her towards the table where Lance and Pietro were. Lance saw us and told Pietro.

            "Well, look what the Kitty dragged in" Lance said, laughing to himself. Kitty heard him

            "Like, shut up Lance" she said, jokingly

            "Or maybe, look what the Rogue dragged in. A Kitty" Pietro joked as well. I didn't say anything. I released Kitty from my grip and the both of us sat down beside our "husband". Lance kicked Pietro under the table and Pietro's face scrunched up. Surprisingly, Pietro placed an arm around me. I heard Kitty gasp and giggle at the same time.

            "Hot chocolate?" Lance asked Kitty

            "Sure" Kitty said, "I'll come with you"

            "Rogue?" Lance asked me

            "Yeah…whatevah"

            "I'll get it for you" Pietro offered. Lance turned around and gave Pietro a "you-stay-there-and-I'll-get-the-drinks-myself" look, "Never mind"

            "Lance…are you like, up to something?" Kitty asked, giggling and giving him a suspicious look

            "Who? Me? No…" Kitty looked at him

            "Yeah right"

            "Fine. If you want know, but don't tell Rogue. I'm setting her and Pietro up so they can get along and _–SMACK-_," Lance slammed his fist on his palm, "They'll get together"

            "What do y' think yo' doing?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest

            "Placing an arm around you"

            "And why are y' placing an ahrm (arm) around meh?"

            "Because you're my wife" Pietro said, leaning towards my face

            "We're back" Lance said, handing out hot, steaming mugs full of hot chocolate

            I stood up and grabbed my mug and went outside to stand and drink my beverage out in the cold. Pietro followed me outside, with his mug as well.

            "Roguey?"

            "What do y' want Maximoff?" 

            "First of all, stop calling me by my last name"

            "What am Ah s'posed to call y'?" I snapped

            "Try, Pietro"

            "Right…Pietro, what do ya want?"

            "Since we are partnered for this project, we might as well get along. Don't you think so, Roguey?" 

            "Get along? Pietro, can y' see? We aren't even making progress! We aren't getting along! Unless yo' really serious about this project" I told him

            "I am serious about this project. It might be my grade of the year. We are supposed to hand in a full report. If we don't work together, both of us might get an "F". I know you don't want that Rogue. You already got a "C" in your midterms."

            I sighed, "Fahne. Ah'm doing this fo' yo' sake…Pietro" I said

            I walked away from him, headed towards the lift downhill. I reached the ground and went back to the cabin. I went inside the bedroom, took off my trench coat and hanged it inside the closet. I threw myself on the bed and hugged my pillow. I removed my gloves and let my hands feel the soft and smooth surface of the pillow. 

**Anima – Yeah, Kurt will have a scene here, along with the other X-Men…inside the Institute…I wonder what they're up too…**

**Beth – Thanks! I tried writing a Romy once, but it didn't turn out the way I planned**

**Cat Eyes 1 – Lol. Don't worry. Nothing won't happen while inside…alone**

**Fantasy-dreamer88 – Really? LoL. Yeah, I'll keep writing.**

**Fatal Femme – I bet your hair looks great! I wanna do that to my hair! Lol**

**K.C.2007 – I'll keep that in mind.**

**Kosumi**** – Yeah, I wonder why they don't! I wish my school would do this! Lol**

**Onyx Eyes – Yeah, I noticed that too**

**Puppiescute**** – Thanks! I already have it all planned out…but I'm not telling!**

**Queen-Of-Sarcasm – Oh, I hope your review wasn't sarcastic! LoL! Kidding! Thanks for your review!**

**Rogue Warrior Spirit – yep! I will! Thanks for your review!**

**UntitledWhispers**** – Yep! I will!**

**Windwalker22 – nope, no lemon [adult content] in this story**

**Wonderbread1 – I hope this chapter is long enough for you! Took me 4 pages in Microsoft Word! By the way, cute pen name.**

And thanks to **Ayame**** Ito, Sarah-Crysala, pyroluver, Fluffy Kitsune, SorceressLady, pixiedust4, RITA, jlo's-lil-baby, writerchik1, Moon Assasin 13, Hakubo, Rogue14, goddess of darkness3, Iand, and Telle!**

For those who I have forgotten, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to forget you.


	4. When You Think You're Falling In Love

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I've been listening to some songs and the story is somewhere written in my head. About the songs, I'm gonna place them in some future chapters. Expect a lot (I think) of sappy songs in Rietro moments. Now…wouldn't you like that? LoL.

Chapter Four – When You Think You're Falling In Love 

****

****

Pietro's POV 

I walked back to the cabin and found Rogue asleep inside the bedroom. I silently closed the door and decided to do something for her. I looked around and my eyes landed on the kitchen. I walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. I found a slab of meat and a bunch of potatoes. I decided to cook her a candlelight dinner. I placed the slab of meat on the grill and turned on the burner. While that was being grilled, I began peeling the potatoes and began mashing them. I went back to the grill and turned the meat over. After a few minutes, everything was ready. I placed everything on the table, complete with the utensils and the candle in the middle.

            I heard the bedroom door creak open and saw Rogue rubbing her eyes and yawning. I quickly washed my hands and went back in position by the table. Rogue's eyes snapped open when she saw the lights dimmed, the table and food set, and raging lit candle in the middle of the table. I could have sworn she almost tripped on her own feet when she saw everything.

            "What?" she looked at me, "Pietro, what…Ah…"

            "You don't have to say anything" I said, slightly smiling at her

            "It's really…nice" she said in a tone that I never heard from her

            "Shall we eat?"

            "Sure" she said, walking towards the seat

**_~I get a feeling_**

**_I can't explain_**

**_Whenever your eyes meet mine_**

**_My heart spins in circles~_**__

            I sat down beside her and the two of us began lifting up our utensils and began eating. It wasn't long before when we already finished eating. I looked at her eat the last bite of her steak and wipe her mouth with the napkin. The both of us sat in silence for a while when she opened her mouth to speak.

**_~And I lose all space and time_**

**_And now that we're standing face to face_**

**_Something tells me_**

**_It's gonna be okay~_**

            "Thanks fo' dinnah. It was delicious. Thanks" she said, smiling

            "Your welcome." I said, smiling again at her

            "Ah didn't know y' could cook" Rogue said, having a teasing smile on her face, "Pietro, the cook" she joked and laughed about it

            "You should do that more often" 

            "What? Tease y'?"

            "No…laugh and smile. You look more beautiful" I said

**_~And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_**

**_Ready to hold my heart open wide_**

**_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_**

**_I'm ready to fall in love tonight~_**

I really didn't know why I said that. There was this weird feeling inside of me I can't describe. It was really ineffable. My heart pounded and skipped a beat every time I would look at Rogue. Her eloquent smile would leave me weak on my knees and make my heart warm. It took me a heart's lifetime to realize what I was feeling. 

            "Um…thanks. Ah guess…" she whispered

            "Rogue…"

            "Hmm?"

            "If there is anything you could wish for, what would it be?" I asked

            "Ah don't know…there's really nothang Ah could wish fo'…"

            "Your mind might say that…but your heart doesn't"

            "Alraht. Ah wish Ah could touch someone without absorbing their memoreh (memory)." She said, looking away from me

            "Don't worry Roguey, your wish may come true"

            "Ah hope so"

            My hand moved across the table and placed it on her gloved hand. She looked down at it and she was blushing a deep shade of red. I held on to her hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

**_~I know you've been watching_**

**_Choosing your moment_**

**_But I've been dreaming of that day_**

**_No one before you has gotten to me this way_**

**_And now that we're standing face to face_**

**_There's something that I need to say~_**

****

            "Ah'm going to sleep now. Good naht…Pietro" Rogue said, faster than I would speak in a speedy voice, entering the room

            "Good night" I sighed as Rogue closed the door. I hurriedly cleaned up the table and set everything back in place. I looked sat on the couch and imagined if Rogue really entered my life and have a real mutant kid to take care of. I stood up and went inside the bedroom. I found Rogue asleep in one side of the bed. The blanket wasn't over her. I walked towards the bed and placed the blanket properly over her cold body, careful not to make contact with her skin. A sudden thought suddenly came into my head. What if I was the only one able to touch her? 

**_~And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_**

**_Ready to hold my heart open wide_**

**_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_**

**_I'm ready to fall in love tonight~_**

A sudden thought suddenly came into my head. What if **I** was the **only** one able to touch her?

**The song is Joey Fatone's "Ready To Fall" from the _On The Line _soundtrack. I hope you liked this. It was really a tough one to write! Now, for the thank yous!**

Kosumi, rogue4eva/romy4eva, Lady_Destiny, UntitledWhispers, Stephanie, Sarah-Crysala, Fatal Femme, beth, Rogue14, jlo's-lil-baby, windwalker22, and finally faster_is_better

To those who I have forgotten. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to forget you. Ü


	5. The Little Black Notebook

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Pietro isn't fully falling in love with Rogue. Of course, there are ups and downs, on and offs. Rogue won't be in love with him now. It will take a long time. Anyway…I'm gonna continue the story now. 

Chapter Five – The Little Black Notebook 

**Rogue's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and saw Pietro still asleep beside me. I got up and went inside the bathroom, grabbing some clothes with me. I stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. I felt warm water gush down my body and making the glass fog up. After taking a shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and wiped the fogged up mirror with my hand. Suddenly, the door opened and I shrieked. It was Pietro. 

            "Aah! Rogue! I'm sorry!" I saw Pietro turn bright red

            "Pietro! Get out! Now!" I yelled at him. He speedily ran out of the bathroom, gasping for his breath and still red in the face

            "Why did y' just go in without knocking!?" I yelled

            "I didn't know you were inside! I thought you were at the kitchen! You should've locked the door!"

            "Ah didn't know y'll get ahp (up) at this tahm (time)!" 

            I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom and Pietro almost fell because he was leaning on the door. He quickly got up and made way for me. I placed a hand on my head and groaned.

            "Man, what a naht…Ah couldn't remembah what happened…" I said, massaging my temples, "Ah'm gonna go and take a look at Kitty. See ya" 

Pietro's POV 

I sighed as I finished taking a shower. It was, of course, the first time I saw Rogue in just a towel. It was a good thing she yelled at me to get out. I went inside the bedroom when something silver caught my eye. I looked down on the table and saw a black notebook with the words engraved in silver, "Rogue". I sat down on the chair and flipped it open. It was her journal. Or sort of her journal.

[ ] – Kitty's comments. - Rogue's comments

**_Top Six Cute Mutant Guys (basically, Kitty did everything. Compiled with Rogue)_**

-_Lance Alvers_ [Aww…isn't he just like, the sweetest thing you ever saw?] No.

-_Scott Summers_ [If he doesn't have his sunglasses on…] No comment.

-_Remy LeBeau_ *Rogue's request* [What? You like him? Well, he does have a dreamy accent] He's from New Orleans, that's where he got his dreamy accent. And no, I don't like him…

-_St. John Allerdyce _[How did you know his name?] Remy

-_Kurt Wagner _Why did you have to write him? [Coz he's got a nice fur] Kitty's got a crush on Kurt! [No, I don't!]

-_Pietro Maximoff _ [Well, yes…I find him a bit cute. What about you?] Erm…he's okay…cute in some ways…

-_Prince William _What? [He's not mutant…but he is cute…]

RANDOM NOTES 

You know, Kitty. I don't even know why we are putting Acolytes here. _Who cares? I find them cute anyway. Don't tell Lance I told you that._

            I read my name and the comments beside it over again. She found me cute…in some ways. I don't know what ways. As long as she found me cute. _Pietro, you're acting stupid at the moment, _a voice said inside my head. I ignored it and closed the notebook. I needed something to impress her. But what? I didn't know. I stood up and went outside to find Lance and Rogue. I walked on the snow and found Rogue still standing outside Kitty and Lance's cabin, looking cold. I ran back inside and got her black trench coat. I ran up to her and quickly placed it on her. She got a surprised look on her face and muttered a thanks. Kitty finally opened the door, still in her pajamas. 

            "Kitty!"

            "What?"

            "C'mon! Let's walk!"

            "I like, can't Rogue. I'm still in my pajamas and Lance is still asleep. I'm like, sure Pietro is waiting for him. It looks like you and Pietro will be spending the day together"

            "All day!?"

            "Maybe. Lance looks tired. He might like, want to stay indoors. Sorry Rogue"

            "Fahne. Let's go" she growled at me and the both of us started walking and talking. 

Yes, short chapter, I know. Something's wrong with my brain. I need a new one to get this story running. LoL. It'll probably take me a few days to get the next chapter, since I was planning to make it long, to make up for this short one. By the way, personally, I sort of think this chapter sucks. Hehe…__


	6. Snowball Fight And Chasing Around

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I got a question for all of you…do you want Remy to show up on the story? But eventually, he'll get yelled at. If you don't, then that's fine. Something made me think about letting Remy in the story, but if you don't want to…oh well…on with the story!

Chapter Six – Snowball Fight And Chasing Around 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

Great. Now I'm stuck with him. Kitty had a smile and a giggle on her face when we left. I swear I saw Lance peeking outside the window. They're up to something. I just know it. We were walking around the snow when I felt something cold hit me behind my back. I quickly turned around and saw a kid throwing snowballs at people. Another snowball hit me on the face. The kid laughed and ran for his life. 

            "Ugh…stupid kids…" I was about to turn back around when Pietro threw a snowball at me, "Yo' gonna pay fo' that!" I bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball and immediately threw it at him. He laughed and grabbed a big one and raised it over his head but I threw a snowball at him, making him fall and the huge snowball fall on him. 

            "Hah! Y' should've seen yo' face!" 

            He quickly stood up and began chasing me around. Of course, he immediately caught me because he used his speed.

            "No fair! No mutant powahs!" I said, laughing as he grabbed me on the waist

            "Fine then!" he said

            "Tag! Yo' it!" I said, touching him and ran

            "Hey!" he ran and chased me

            He chased me and the both of almost fell when he caught me. The both of us fell when I accidentally tripped on a tree branch. 

======================

            At the Institute, Scott was at the balcony, looking outside absent mindedly. A knock came to the door and Jean came inside. She found Scott and walked towards him in her usual yellow and green striped shirt and jeans. 

            "Scott?" 

            Scott twirled around, "Jean! I didn't hear you come in!"

            "You didn't coz you were thinking about Rogue" Jean said, coolly

            "How did you – hey! You were going inside my mind!" Scott said

            Jean giggled, "Come off it, Scott. I know she's doing fine. You just need to lighten up. I know you care about her with her hanging around Pietro"

            "Yeah…but…"

            "Pietro does look cute…" she muttered to herself but Scott heard her

            "Jean!"

            Jean laughed, "Just kidding. C'mon. Breakfast is ready on the table"

======================

            "Get off meh!" I yelled at him while laughing at the same time, "Y' wanna end up in a coma!?"

            "But you're still covered up! I'm not touching your skin!" he debated against me

            "Well, it looks like you two are having fun"

            We both looked up and saw Lance standing there, grinning like a madman and Kitty beside him, who was giggling like crazy. We quickly stood up and dusted ourselves from the snow. I coughed.

            "He started it" 

            "She did…not me" Pietro said

            "Let's just like, say the both of you started it first" Kitty giggled

            "Anyway, me and Kitty are headed for the Café to grab something to eat. Wanna come?" Lance asked

            The both of us nodded and the four of us went uphill and went inside the café. We sat down on our usual table and a waitress handed out menus. All of us ordered the same thing. Pancakes. 

======================

            "I vonder how Keety is doing right now" Kurt asked himself

            "Oh, no. Not you too" Jean said frustrated

            "Vhat?"

            "Scott here is worried about Rogue and now you're worried about Kitty"

            "But Jean, we care for the both of them" Scott said and Kurt nodded

            "I'm sure they're doing fine. Just chill, and enjoy breakfast" Jean said, handing the both of them a plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes and a glass of milk. Just then, Charles, Ororo, and Logan came inside.

            "Jean, the three of us have to be somewhere. Can you and Scott handle the house? Hank will be staying here to monitor you and the recruits"

            "Yes, professor"

            "Good…and Scott, Kurt. I'm sure Rogue and Kitty are doing fine." Charles said, wheeling himself out of the kitchen along with Ororo and Logan

Not a long chapter, I know. I already have ideas for Remy if you want him to be in this story or just APPEAR and leave. The next chapter might be better coz there might be a surprise between Rogue and Pietro. Ü Rietro moment!

**Thanks to: **_Rogue Warrior Spirit, Onyx Eyes, Flame-and-Pyro, faster_is_better, Rogue14, jlo's-lil-baby, Sarah-Crysala, rogue4eva/romy4eva, puppiescute, and Ledophole!_


	7. A Quicksilver's Kiss

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Okay, I've decided that Remy won't make an appearance. Although **Fatal Femme **had a good idea. A whacked out love triangle. Sorry **Fatal Femme **and to those who wanted Remy in the picture! Anyway, on with the story. By the way, I might have a Romy fan fic…I dunno…I'm not sure. Watch out though for all you Romy fans!

****

**_Chapter Seven – A Quicksilver's Kiss_**

****

****

Pietro's POV 

            We finished our food and decided to go to the hot springs not too far from here. Rogue though, didn't very much like the idea, but she gave in. We grabbed our stuff from our cabins and met at the hot springs. We saw Kitty jumping and Lance was waving at us. 

            "Over here!" we heard Lance yell

            "Pietro…Ah'm having second thoughts about this. What if Ah accidentally touch tha three of y'?" Rogue said

            "Don't worry Rogue…I'm sure everything will be alright" I said, giving her a smile, and placing and arm around her. As we got nearer to Lance and Kitty, Rogue went with Kitty and Lance playfully punched me on the arm.

            "You're doing great" he said

            "I guess…" I said, giving him a crooked smile

            We went inside and saw a bunch of people. We saw Moira and waved at her.

            "How are you four doing?" she asked us

            "Good" we replied in unison

            "By the way, the hot springs are divided into male and female. Alright?" Moira gave us a smile and walked away

            Rogue turned to me, "Ah guess Ah just have ta worry about placing Kitty in a coma"

            "Let's go Rogue!" Kitty said, pulling Rogue's gloved hand

Rogue's POV 

Kitty and I stepped inside the steaming water and let out our, "oohs" and "ahs". We went to the far end and started talking.

            "So like, I noticed you and Pietro are getting along"

            "Ah guess…" I said

            "There's a dance coming up tomorrow night. It's like a "reception dance" and I don't like, understand any of it. Whatever," Kitty said

            "There is? Ah didn't know that" I said looking at Kitty

            "Well, there is. Me and Lance are like, going. What about you?"

            "Ah don't know…Ah didn't know there was a…"

Pietro's POV 

            "…dance!" I said

            "Ah, so you haven't been looking at the bulletin board at the main office?"

            "No…" I admitted

            "Anyway…why don't you ask Rogue? I'm sure she'll say yes" Lance said reassuringly 

            "Yeah, but…"

            "But nothing, Pietro! I wouldn't be surprised if she said yes!"

            "Fine. I'll ask her" I said, getting out of the spring

            After the hot springs adventure, the four of us had a refreshed look on our faces. Rogue was brushing her hair and I rushed up to her. She had a surprised look on her face when she saw me right beside her.

            "Whoa!" she gasped

            "Sorry" I said with a smile, "Hey Rogue…I was wondering if…if you would like togotothedancewithme?" I said rapidly

            "Could y' repeat that?"

            I gulped, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

            Rogue looked at me like I was nuts or something. She didn't say anything, she kept quiet and turned to look at her side.

            "If you don't want to…I understand" I said with a depressed tone in my voice and started to walk away but I felt something grab me on the wrist. I looked down and saw Rogue's hand. I sort of blushed a deep shade of red

            "No, it's okay. Ah'll go with y'" Rogue said, smiling directly at me

            "Really?" I asked to make sure I'm not dreaming and pinched myself on the arm

            "Yeah." She replied, still smiling

            "Great!" I was grinning from ear to ear and couldn't control myself from smiling. This has got to be my greatest day of my life! Okay, I'm exaggerating, but still! "Thanks Rogue"

            I leaned towards her. I know I couldn't do it, but I have to do. I know I will end up in coma but what better way is there to thank her than this? I leaned towards her face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I know she felt it, by the way she had the look on her face and touched the part where I kissed her. I didn't get into a coma, because it was really quick. I felt wobbly on my knees though, but I'm still standing up.

            "Pietro…" Rogue said, lost for words

            "You don't have to say anything" I smiled at her and walked away with a smile

Okay…I just had to end it there! I was thing of putting a song where Pietro was asking Rogue to the dance but I don't seem to have the right song. I was thinking of "Iris" – Goo Goo Dolls, but I have plans for this song. Anyway…

Sarah-Crysala – Yeah, I update almost everyday, but there will be a time that I won't be updating everyday because of school .

Ledophole – No problem! ^_^

Kosumi – Yeah, I kinda took that scene off Beauty and the Beast! Rietro in 4th season! Or Romy! Whatever! ÜÜüü

Fatal Femme – Sorry that I didn't grant your request of letting Remy in. I feel bad now. =( But I'll probably make a Romy fic!

Wonderbread1/Maggie – Damn school…I couldn't agree more. .

Fantasy-dreamer88 – That went a little too far. Eloping and have kids. LoL. 

IceBlueRose – Lol. The Snoopy Dance? I call a friend of mine that I call Snoopy!


	8. Touchable?

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all your reviews! You keep me motivated to keep this story running! I usually update longer (my longest was **7 months**. _Reason, major writer's block. _Next was, **2-3 months**, same reason. Next, **one-two week/s**. _Reason, homework crap and didn't have time_. Lastly, **skipping a day or two or more**. _Reason, lazy, didn't have time and homework crap_) than everyday. This is actually my first time to update everyday. But this record will break because of damn school. .. I hope you'll still continue reading this even if I don't update everyday because of crap piled in front of me by evil teachers and such. Anyway, enough of my unnecessary ranting. Let's move on to the best part, shall we?

**_Chapter Eight – Touchable!?_**

****

****

Rogue's POV 

            He asked me out. **HE** asked **ME OUT**. I don't what my reaction would be. Jumping for joy or um…looking stumped? Wait. Why should I jump for joy? It's not like I love him, right? He's just a friend, right? A friend who's…a guy. Not a boyfriend, right? **RIGHT!? **Wait, he kissed me. Aw man…this dance will be a long night. 

            I walked further and saw Pietro waiting for me by the ski lift. Suddenly, I felt something strange inside of me. I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at Pietro who still had the same grin as earlier. Crap. What am I supposed to do!? Kiss him back!? Ugh. I hate my life. He had a gleam in his eyes and it was probably that, that mesmerized the four girls to go with him to the Sadie Hawkins dance last year. 

            We rode the ski lift and went back to our cabin. I threw my bag across the floor and sat on the couch. Pietro took a seat beside me. I sort of cringed when he did. He kept on staring at me.

            "What?" I asked him

            "Nothing…" he said

            Yeah…like I'm gonna believe that. 

            "No, really. What?"

            "I never thought you would say yes when I asked you to go to the dance with me. I thought you would say no and all. And slap me when I kissed you" Pietro chuckled

            "Well, I was going to do that…but something made me stop. I don't know what" I said

            "Well, whatever it is. I'm glad you said yes" Pietro smiled again. 

            The next day, Kitty and I went to the mini dress store and browsed for clothes for the dance tonight. The store was packed with girls, looking for clothes too. I didn't there was a store like this in this place. Kitty found it when Lance and her was taking a stroll in the snow. I had a hard time picking a dress. Kitty got a peach dress that went past her knees. While I was browsing through a rack of dark colored ones, I found something. It was plum colored dress. It came along with silk black gloves that almost went to your elbows. I showed it to Kitty and gave me her sign of approval.

            We paid for our stuff and went outside. We saw Lance and Pietro throwing snowballs at each other. We laughed at them and decided to throw them snowballs too. I threw one at Pietro and Kitty threw hers at Lance. It both got their attention when they got hit. The both of them nodded at each other and began attacking us with snowballs. We ran for our lives and hid behind a tree. 

            Later on that day, I made Pietro and I some dinner before we left for the dance. After that, we walked out of tour cabin and found Kitty and Lance leaving their cabin as well. The four of us walked together to the venue and heard music coming out. We entered the place and found people dancing to the song. Lance immediately dragged Kitty to the dance floor. Pietro and I settled by the food table. 

            Suddenly, a slow song came and Pietro looked at me. I looked at him as well. He held out his hand for me to take. I reluctantly took it and the both of headed for the dance floor. I saw Lance and Kitty cuddling up to each other in the corner of my eye. I placed my hand on Pietro's shoulder and the other on his hand. His other hand was around my waist and the both of us slow danced to the music.

**_~Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_**

**_And I think of you_**

**_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_**

**_Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind_**

Suitcase of memories, time after~ 

****

**_~Sometimes you picture me_**

**_I'm walking too far ahead_**

**_You're calling me, I can't hear what you've said_**

**_Then you said, "Go slow"_**

**_I fall behind, the second hand unwinds~_**

****

Pietro and I were still dancing, along with Kitty and Lance and other people. I rested my head on his shoulder and I swore I saw him smile. I saw Kitty nudge Lance and look. Both Kitty and Lance were smiling and I gave them a glare. They looked away and continued dancing, but I know they're still smiling.

****

**_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

**_Time after time~_**

****

**_~After my picture fades_**

**_And darkness has turned to gray_**

**_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay_**

**_Secrets stolen from deep inside_**

**_The drum beats out of time~_**

****

**_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

**_Time after time~_**

****

**_~You said, "Go slow"_**

**_I fall behind, the second hand unwinds~_**

****

**_~If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_**

**_Time after time_**

**_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_**

**_Time after time~_**

****

            By the time the song ended, everyone cleared from the dance floor and went back to their seats. I was confused though. Only **Pietro **and **I **were on the dance floor. 

            "Uh…Pietro…the song's ovah." I said, tapping him on the back

            "Rogue…"

            "What?" I looked at him confusingly

            "I want us to stay like this" Pietro said

            Suddenly, I heard Kitty gasp. I looked at her and she pointed at my arm. I looked down and saw Pietro's hand making contact with my skin. I looked at Pietro. He was still standing. He wasn't on the floor. He wasn't in a coma. He was standing there, face to face with me. 

            "What…?"

**Oh the joys of being able to touch! Some of you may wonder why Pietro was able to touch her without passing out in a coma. You'll find out in the next chapter!! Thank you all! I don't have time for the shout outs as I am hurrying to post this. It's already 1am! **


	9. It's Not Supposed To Hurt This Way

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **The moment (or not) you've all been waiting for! The chapter where we'll find out why Pietro can touch Rogue! Mwahahaha! If any one of you hates Avril Lavigne, well…bear with this chapter coz her song is in her. I personally think that this song is really nice. 

Chapter Nine – It's Not Supposed To Hurt This Way 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

I'm freaked out now. How come he's not in a coma!? Well, not that I want to…but, HOW IS HE ABLE TO TOUCH ME WITHOUT GETTING HURT!? This question ran through my head. Kitty was still gawking at me. I looked at Pietro, who was smiling down at me by his piercing blue eyes. 

**_~Why…do you always do this to me?_**

**_Why…couldn't you just see through me?_**

**_How come…act like this like you just don't care at all_**

**_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall~_**

            "Ah…Ah don't understand…" I said with my mind still in confusion, "How can this be?"

            "Somebody once told me I was immune to your powers. It was a long time ago. I couldn't remember who it was"

            "But…but yo' knees wobbled when y' gave meh that kiss at the hot springs"

            "I don't know how you know that, but it was because of the kiss I gave you" he confessed

**_~I can feel, I can feel you near me_**

**_Even though you're far away_**

**_I can feel, I can feel you baby_**

**_Why…~_**

            I couldn't believe it. Why does it have to be Pietro that I was able to touch? Is there some kind of destiny for us? Are **WE **meant to be **TOGETHER? **Ideas and thoughts ran through my head. My head was spinning around and I didn't know what to do.

            "Rogue?"

            "Ah…Ah have ta go" I spun around and went out of the place and ran back to the cabin. Passer-bys looked at me while I was running. I suddenly tripped and my shoe came off. I hurriedly grabbed it and immediately took off, lifting my dress to prevent myself from stepping on it. I stopped for a moment and took off the other shoe from my foot. I continued running barefooted, feeling the soft cold snow while I was running.

**_~It's not supposed to be feel this way_**

**_I need you, I need you_**

**_More and more each day~_**

            "Rogue!" I heard Pietro yell. I ignored him and tears streamed down my face. I reached the cabin, went inside the bedroom and jumped on the bed, hugging the pillow against me and cried.

            After a few minutes, I heard the door creak open. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the person with misty eyes. It was Pietro. I slightly frowned, sat in an upright position and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I looked at him and he sat beside me.

            "What are y' doing here? Shouldn't y' be back at the dance?" I said coldly

            "And leave you here, crying? I don't think so" he shook his head

**_~It's not supposed to hurt this way_**

**_I need you, I need you, I need you~_**

****

            "Pietro…y' can just get up and leave meh. Ah don't care. Go back and mingle with Lance" I said, not looking at him

            "Rogue, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying inside this cabin, with you." he said like it was the last sentence he'll be ever saying

            "Pietro. Please, just get outta here. Just…just go, okay? Ah'm not in the mood ta talk to y' right now. Ah'm sorry." I said coldly

            Pietro stood up and left the room without another word. I have to admit. I'm really happy that I was able to touch him. Just then, I heard Kitty and Lance's voice coming from the living room.

Pietro's POV 

            "What did she say?" Lance asked me

            "Nothing. She told me to get out"

            "Whoa. We got like, some moody Rogue at the moment" Kitty said

            "Don't worry, Pietro. She'll come around" Lance said, sitting down beside me

            "I hope" I sighed

            "You really like, love her, right?"

            I nodded reluctantly, looking at Kitty

            "Well, show her that you like, care and love her."

            "I already did. It was a few days ago when I made her dinner."

            "You can like, do better than that" Kitty said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

            "But what?" I said

            "Whatever it is. I'm sure it's like, right inside your heart" Kitty pointed out and the both of them left Pietro and went back to their own cabin. Pietro still sat on the couch, wondering of something to do for Rogue.

**I hope some of you understood everything on this chapter! I know it's short. Anyway, don't forget to review!!**


	10. Why Don't You And I

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all your reviews! I gladly appreciated them. And sorry for the delay! I have this "Sweet Home Alabama"-ish sitting on my computer. It's not finished yet. It's a Rietro also. But I don't have plans of posting it here on FF.Net. And I don't own the song. And another short chapter. *sarcasm* Go me! *sarcasm*

Chapter Ten – Why Don't You And I 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

I cried myself to sleep and the next day, I found Pietro still asleep beside me. I looked down and saw his hand wrapped around my bare stomach. I pulled myself away from his grip and walked towards the bathroom. I took a warm refreshing shower and made myself breakfast. I stared at my toast for a while and decided to make Pietro breakfast.

**_~Since the moment I spotted you_**

**_Walking around with little wings on my shoes_**

**_My stomach's filled with the butterflies, and it's alright_**

**_Bouncing around from cloud to cloud_**

**_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down_**

**_If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied~_**

            I cooked up a batch of pancakes, along with bacon and eggs. I know I'm not the kind of person to cook meals for whoever. Well…I just wanted to make him one. I want to make it up to him by yelling at him last night. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I saw Pietro yawning and scratching his eyes. He stopped scratching when he saw me.

**_~But every time I try to talk to you_**

**_I get tongue-tied_**

**_Everything I say to you_**

**_Comes out wrong and never comes out right~_**

            "Er…you made breakfast…"

            "Ah know. Hey um…Sorry fo' last naht. Um…Ah…Ah just didn't know how t' react…y' know? And…um…Ah made y' breakfast" I said, turning a deep shade of red

            "It's okay. I know how you feel" Pietro smiled, sitting down, "Rogue, do you want this trip to end?"

            "No…" I admitted

            "Neither do I" he said, touching my hand again. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. Something told me that it was alright. _It's alright, Rogue. You love him don't you? _No…I don't. Well…sort of. Damn this feeling. I don't even know why is there such a feeling like this!

**_~So I say, why don't you and I_**

**_Get together and take on the world and be together forever_**

**_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_**

**_So I say, why don't you and I_**

**_Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight onto heaven_**

**_Coz without you they're never gonna let me in~_**

            Later that day, Kitty and I hanged out. Kitty was rambling on me on how Pietro and I should "click".

            "Kitty. Ah don't even thank that will happen"

            "But Rogue! He loves you! Give the guy like, a chance! Besides, I heard from some people that there's gonna be like, a party the night before this project ends!"

            "So? Like Ah care"

            "I bet Pietro's gonna ask you like, when he finds out!"

            "Ah'll say no then"

            "ROGUE! You know he loves you! Why don't you just give him a chance!"

            "Fine!!" Rogue stammered

            "Don't like, worry Rogue. He's not gonna like, hurt you. I know he won't"

            "Ah don't even know what y're talking 'bout"

**_~When's this fever gonna break?_**

**_I think I've handled more than any man can take_**

**_I'm like a love sick puppy chasing you around, and it's alright_**

**_Bouncing around from cloud to cloud_**

**_I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down_**

**_If I said I didn't like it then you know I lied~_**

****

            "Rogue, if you two get together, I'm sure you'll be happier than him"

            "Kitty. Y' know what? Ah'm happy that he can touch meh. Ah'm also happy Ah can touch him." I smiled at her, "Ah'm really happy, Kitty. Ah hope he knows that Ah am"

            "Oh Rogue. I'm sure he like, knows that you are" Kitty said

**_~But every time I try to talk to you_**

**_I get tongue-tied_**

**_Everything I say to you_**

**_Comes out wrong and never comes out right~_**

**_~So I say, why don't you and I_**

**_Get together and take on the world and be together forever_**

**_Heads we will and tails we'll try again_**

**_So I say, why don't you and I_**

**_Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight onto heaven_**

**_Coz without you they're never gonna let me in~_**

****

Hah! I watched Sweet Home Alabama for the 5th time today!! I just love that movie! I already memorized some lines! In fact, I'm listening to Jewel's "Sweet Home Alabama" (her version) LoL! Okay…enough for the ranting. 

**Fantasy-dreamer88 – **I try to write long chapters…lol. 

**IceBlueRose – **I don't knowwwwww…you might as well stick around and find out!

**Kosumi – **Trying to do that (make Pietro have Rogue have a bad time) but I don't know! Lol

**Puppiescute – **I know! 

**Rogue14 – **I will!

**Storm-Pietro - ***pokes back*

**Wonderbread1 – **Thanks for pointing that out!

Again…I'm sorry for the delay. (_I was being lazy and didn't know where to start_)


	11. It's The Way You Make Me Feel

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Flames actually bring me down. Oh, I'll probably put my Romy fic down. Since it's really unclear for most people. I'll try to make another one with more explanation. For the mean time, I'll try to concentrate on this coz I'm not planning to update for some time. Until I REALLY REVISE IT. **And English is my second language.**

Chapter Eleven – It's The Way You Make Me Feel 

****

****

Pietro's POV 

**_~It's the things that you do_**

**_So physical_**

**_It's the things that you say_**

**_So flammable~_**

            I was sitting on the couch, watching TV when a knock came to the door. I hastily stood up and opened it. It was Ivan Baxter.

            "Yeah?" I asked him

            "Your teacher wanted you and your partner to write all of the positive and negative things that you've encountered on this project and the final result at the end. Okay?"

            "Yeah"

            "See you around" Ivan said, twirling around and walking away

            I closed the door and waited for Rogue. While waiting for her, I searched the room for a piece of paper and pen. I found one by the mirror and sat down on the table, ready to write a report. I drew two columns, one for positive and the other negative.

**_~You know I can't resist_**

**_Boy, it's such a shame_**

**_But you belong to another~_**

**Positive: **We got along quite well

**Negative: **At first, she didn't want to cooperate

            I looked down at what I wrote. That's it? Yeah, and get a C as a grade. C'mon Pietro, only a few more days and you'll leave this cabin without her. I started to write again. Foolishly writing down something under positive. 

**_~I don't wanna hurt nobody_**

**_But my heart just can't hold back~_**

I fell in love with her 

            What? Pietro, snap out of it. You can't write that down. What will the teacher say? _"Pietro…what is this crap?" _Of course he won't say crap…but…I looked down at it again and cancelled it from the list. Oh hell, here she comes. Quick Pietro! Hide the paper!

**_~It's the way you make me feel_**

**_The way that you make me feel_**

**_Spinning my world around_**

**_Telling me, how can I walk away?_**

**_I don't care what they say_**

**_I'm loving you anyway_**

**_It's the way you make me feel~_**

**Rogue's POV**

            I opened the door and entered the cabin. I saw Pietro standing up. He looked at me with his blue "innocent" eyes. He gave a goofy grin, folded the paper carefully and placed it inside his pocket.

            "Ivan came over earlier"

            "What did he say?" I asked

            "We're supposed to write the positive and negative effects on that we've encountered on this project and the final result at the end."

            "Alraht (alright)" I said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

**_~I'm gonna make you mine_**

**_It's not impossible_**

**_Got to let you know_**

**_I'm irresistible~_**

            I sat down on the table and began to write. After a few minutes, I looked down at my blank paper. I couldn't think straight. Something bugged me. Pietro is immune to my powers, right? But how? I mean…how does that person who told him that he was immune to my powers, know Pietro will be meeting me along his way? A clairvoyant maybe? I wasn't sure.

            "Pietro…" I said

            "Yeah?"

            "You're immune to my powers right? Somebody told you that you were, but how does he know that you'll be meeting me along your way?"

            "Well, Rogue…"

**_~Baby can't you see, you're the one for me_**

**_But you belong to another~_**

**..[Flashback]..**

_            "I must tell you young Mr. Maximoff. If you love someone, you'll be immune to her powers and she'll be your source of happiness through all your pain"_

**..[End of Flashback]..**

**_~I don't wanna hurt nobody_**

**_But my heart just can't hold back~_**

            "And that's the story…" Pietro said

            I looked at him with an amazed look. 

            "Y' really love meh dontcha?" I said as my voice trembled

            "Rogue…" he stood up from his seat and went towards me

            I looked down at my feet and I felt tears coming in my eyes. I quickly wiped it. Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Pietro giving me a loving heartwarming hug. He pulled away and took my hand. I looked at his piercing blue eyes and he looked down at mine. He looked at my hand and took my glove off. He did the same with the other.

**_~ It's the way you make me feel_**

**_The way that you make me feel_**

**_Spinning my world around_**

**_Telling me, how can I walk away?_**

**_I don't care what they say_**

**_I'm loving you anyway_**

**_It's the way you make me feel~_**

            "Pietro…"

            "Ssh…"

            Suddenly, a small tremor shook the ground and knocked me off my feet, making me fall towards Pietro. Pietro immediately caught me and pulled me up. Lance. He did this.

            Pietro's face went near to mine and he closed his eyes. I closed mine too and suddenly, our lips met. His arms was around my waist. I brought my bare hands and wrapped it around his neck, skin to skin. It was the happiest moment of my life. I never thought a kiss could be very…enjoyable, especially when you're kissing the one you love.

**_~When I look into your eyes_**

**_Every time you smile at me~_**

            "Oh Lance, you bad boy" Kitty giggled after he made the tremor

            "Oh yeah. I'm a bad boy" he smirked and placed an arm around Kitty

            Kitty and Lance was outside Rogue and Pietro's cabin, spying on them

**_~Oh I get weak inside_**

**_Baby I just can't hide_**

**_My love~_**

=================

            "Jean, can you go inside Rogue's head?" Scott asked

            "Rogue? Scott, you know Rogue doesn't want me going inside her head" Jean answered back

            "Please. I want to know how she's doing"

            "There's no need for that Scott. She's fine and enjoying herself" Charles said, wheeling himself inside the living room

            "How can she enjoy it when she's with Maximoff!?"

            "Pietro is taking care of her really well. I'm sure she'll come home with a smile on her face"

            Scott sighed and Jean giggled, "What? You know it already don't you?" 

            "Maybe…Maybe not" Jean said, smiling and walking away

=================

**_~ It's the way you make me feel_**

**_The way that you make me feel_**

**_Spinning my world around_**

**_Telling me, how can I walk away?_**

**_I don't care what they say_**

**_I'm loving you anyway_**

**_Anyway…It's the way you make me feel~_**

            When nightfall came, Pietro and I sat by the fire, cuddling with a blanket over us and holding mugs with hot chocolate. He touched my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

**_~It's the way you make me feel_**

**_Telling me, how can I walk away?_**

**_I don't care what they say_**

**_I'm loving you anyway~_**


	12. Spending The Day Together

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Whoo…it's been what? Two weeks since I last updated. Sorry for the delay. It was exam week for me. And for all of you who are wondering what my first language is, it's Filipino. I'm from Asia, living in the Philippines. Anyway…Here's chapter twelve. 

Chapter Twelve – Spending The Day Together 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

            I woke up the next day with Pietro's arms around me, touching my bare stomach. I got up and walked towards the bathroom, taking a nice warm shower. After, I stared at the fogged up mirror and wiped it away with my hand. I looked at my reflection and smiled. I suddenly realized I didn't bring clothes with me in the bathroom. I sighed and wrapped my body with the towel. I opened the door and saw Pietro standing there, with his fist in the air ready to knock. He looked groggy but his face turned red like a tomato and quickly turned away. I could still see him blushing and playing with his fingers.

            "I uh…uh…didn't mean to…I was going to uh, knock…but uh…" Pietro stammered but was cut off when Rogue's lips made contact with his cheek

            "Y're so cute when y're nervous" I giggled

            "M-me? N-nervous? Nah." He ran his hand through his hair

            "Fahn then. Y' were stammering."

            Pietro looked down at his feet and turned to me. His nervousness/stammering faded away and smiled at me.

            "So tell me, Rogue my sweet, what are you standing there in just a towel?" Pietro gave me a sly smile

            "Ah was going t' get some clothes, Mr. Oh-So-Perverted-One" I playfully smacked him on the arm

            "Ow" he grinned, "Well, hurry before I get some stupid bad mental images…OW!" 

            I threw a pillow at him and it hit him on the face. I opened my drawer and hurriedly grabbed my clothes and retreated inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door. While I was putting on some clothes, I heard Pietro's voice at the other side of the door.

            "Hey, why don't we spend the day to ourselves?"

            "Sure. Why not?"

            "Great" I just knew he smiled

**Pietro's POV**

            Rogue waited for me after I invaded the bathroom second. She was all dressed up in black denim jeans, her army boots, a dark red top and a black trench coat. She waited for me and I finally came out of the bathroom, all ready.

            "Ready?" I asked her

            She nodded and the two of us linked arms and headed for the café. We spotted Kitty and Lance at one corner, holding mugs of hot chocolate. We didn't head for their direction. We just wanted this day for ourselves. We settled in the far side of the café and ordered our meals. After the meal, Rogue asked me something.

            "Pietro, Ah was wondering…"

            "You were wondering what?"

            "Ah was wondering what would happen if this trip ended? Ah mean, y' are part of the Brothahood and Ah'm part of the X-Men and Scott would go berserk if he knew Ah was going out with ya"

            "Rogue…no matter where we are, no matter which alliance we belong to, our love will never die. It's here to stay. Know what Holland means?"

            "What?"

            "**H**ope **o**ur **l**ove **l**asts **a**nd **n**ever **d**ies" I smiled at her

            "Wow" she smiled back at me, "And what will happen if we had battles against each other huh? That would mean hurting y'" 

            "Then don't hurt me. I won't hurt you"

            "Mr. Blackmail"

            "Hey, that was logical thinking" I retorted

            "Logical thinking? Pfft, suuure" 

            "Hey!"

            "Ah was just kidding. Geez, y' can never take a joke"

            "Oh yes I can. Especially when it's your joke" he smiled

            We went outside and walked on the snow. We passed the main office and saw Ivan standing there.

            "Where are your reports? I need them now so you won't forget to hand it in to your Home Eco. class" 

            "Here" Rogue gave hers

            "Here" I handed mine

            "Thank you. Now, have a nice day" he said

            The two of us left and walked around some more, holding hands. We spent the day in each others arms, not wanting to let go. We didn't think about tomorrow, next week or the week after that. All we thought about was this day. Not wanting it to end.

**It took me thirty minutes!! Go me! LoL. Shout outs!!**


	13. Don't Say You Love Me

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **For me, I personally think this will be a **NICE** **LONG** chapter. You like that right? LoL. Anyway, IT'S THE NIGHT FOR THE COUPLE WE LOVE! Starting October 13 until October 17, it's my exam week again. It's FINALS for the 2nd quarter. So, I'm hoping to do good with the examination. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Thirteen – Don't Say You Love Me Rogue's POV 

            Pietro and I went back to the cabin. Pietro decided to go find Lance and hang with him. When he left, I saw Kitty running towards he door, almost bumping into Pietro. I opened the door wider as she got in. When she went inside, she immediately shut the door with a loud SLAM. I looked at her. She had this happy and excited look on her face.

            "What are y' smahling at?" I asked her

            "Rogue! Tonight is like, the night!"

            "And why is that?"

            "Tonight is the last night we'll be staying here!" Kitty said

            A felt a huge lump in my heart drop down to my stomach. No. Not now. Why? If this thing ends, I won't be able to see Pietro again. Unless Kitty and Lance go out and then we double date or we can see each other at school. But Scott…ugh. Scott won't agree. And Logan. Logan would shred Pietro to pieces if he ever found out that me…him…together.

            "Rogue? Are you like, okay?"

            "Huh? Yeah, Ah'm okay" I wasn't sure

            "Rogue. I like, know what you're thinking of"

            "Kitty. Ah love Pietro. Ah love me more than anything in the world"

            "I know you do Rogue. But you can still see each other"

            "Yeah in school"

            "And he can like, come over at the Institute"

            "Are y' nuts!? Scott and Logan will pound him as if there's no tomorrow!"

            "Not if we don't tell them"

            "But they'll fahnd out"

            "I know there's a way for you and Pietro"

            "Anyway, what's happening tonight?"

            "There'll be a dance. A special dance for all people in this trip. I told Lance to keep Pietro busy while I fix you up"

            "What about him? Doesn't he need his tux or something?"

            "Lance brought a extra with him. Anyway, I'm not here to tell you everything…I'm going to fix you up!"

Pietro's POV 

            I knocked at Kitty and Lance's cabin. Lance opened it. His hand reached out and pulled me in. I fell on the wooded floor but quickly stood up.

            "What's up with you!?" I asked him in an annoyed tone

            "Do you know what day is today?"

            "No. What?"

            "Tonight, there'll be a dance. It's a dance every person in this trip won't forget" he suddenly shoved a paper in my hands. I looked down at it.

One Last Dance 

****

Come and join the party!

Where: Near the hot springs!

When: TONIGHT!

Time: 7 until who knows when!

Attire: Formal as possible

Casual is prohibited (after all, this is a night to remember)

Dinner will be served once everyone is present and is followed with a dance And a list of top three cooperating partners/couple will be announced 

**_Don't be late!_**

****

            One last dance? One last dance? The phrase ran through my head. One. Last. Dance. At least I could dance with Rogue. But one last? No, it can't be the last and it will never be the only one. If this trip ends, I won't be able to see Rogue anymore. Unless we meet up in school. But I want to spend every hour, day, week, month with her in my arms. 

            "Pietro. I know what you're thinking" Lance said

            "I know"

            "I bet Rogue is thinking the same things"

            "Lance. Rogue is the only girl I ever loved" Lance snorted, "No. Seriously. I do. I mean, I know I went with four girls at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, but I was being a…a…"

            "Player?"

            "Not exactly the right word I was looking for. But…you know. They were all just a one night stand. I never really loved them. If there was a girl I only love, that would be Rogue. I can't afford to lose her"

            "You're not losing her, Pietro. She's still yours"

            "I know but…"

            "Oh will you shut up!? We only have a few hours before the dance! And you still have to work with your 'speech' with Rogue"

            "Why?"

            "Tell her your undying love"

            "I already did"

            "But this is your last day with you spending every day, hour, minute, second, week with her! 

            "Alright fine!"

Rogue's POV 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A portion of my hair at the back was clipped living a few strands and the strips of white was left handing in front of my face. Kitty applied purple eye shadow on my eyelids, black mascara and pale pinkish-purple lipstick. Kitty got done with hers in a jiff after she finished mine. I had on a blackish-blue gown and a blue satin shawl around my shoulders. Kitty, on the other hand had the same thing she wore at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 7. 

            "C'mon. It's almost seven" I said and the both of us walked towards the hot springs. We met up with other people along the way. Suddenly, we saw lights and heard music. We were getting nearer and there was no sign of Pietro or Lance. 

            We got inside the dimly lit room. Tables were put up and a dance floor was in the middle of the room. A buffet table stood in one corner of the room and the room started to fill with people every minute. I suddenly noticed a silver glint in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Lance and Pietro at the door looking around. I tapped Kitty on the shoulder and pointed at them. Kitty smiled and the both of us walked towards them. Pietro saw me and a smile formed in his lips. He stretched out his arms and hugged me. We settled at one table just the four of us. Soon, everyone was present in the party and dinner was served. Everyone stood from their seats and walked towards the buffet table and formed one line.

            We got our food and went back to our table. After a while, the dance floor began to get occupied with people. Kitty and Lance looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and was headed for the dance floor. It was still a fast song. I recognized the song. **Rock Your Body **by Justin Timberlake.

            "Pietro…"

            "Hmm?"

            "Y' do know this is our last dance"

            "Rogue…"

            "Ah mean…"

            "I know what you mean Rogue. We'll still see each other in school"

            "Ah know but Ah won't be able t' spend every moment with y'. And if Scott and Logan fahnds out, they'll make sure y' won't be able t' see meh again"

            "Rogue, whatever happens, nothing will ever come between us"

            "I guess…"

            Suddenly, the disco ball circles slowly as colored lights shone as it rounded. A slow song came up and everyone stopped. They smiled and slow danced. I watched them dance especially Kitty and Lance. 

Pietro's POV 

            I saw her looking at the slow dancing people. I decided to dance with her. Suddenly, I stretched my hand to her. She looked at me and looked down at my hand.

            "Would you like to dance?" I asked, grinning at her

            Rogue didn't respond immediately, but suddenly, I saw her smile and took my hand and stood up.

            "Ah love to"

            I led her to the dance floor. She placed her hand on my shoulder and her other free hand was on my own hand. My other hand was around her waist. I looked down at her eyes and smiled as she did the same to me. The lead singer of the group started singing.

**~I've seen this place a thousand times**

**_I've felt this all before_**

**_And every time you call_**

**_I've waited there as though you might not call at all~_**__

"I know this face I'm wearing now, I've seen this in my eyes. And though it feels so great I'm still afraid, that you'll be leaving anytime" Rogue sang, her head resting on my shoulder

**_~We've done this once and then you closed the door_**

Don't let me fall again for nothing more~ 

            "Don't say you love me, unless forever. Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay. Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it. Make it real or take it all away" I heard Rogue singing again and smiling at the same time

**_~I've caught myself smiling alone_**

**_Just thinking of your voice_**

**_And dreaming of your touch is all too much_**

**_You know I don't have any choice~_**

**_~Don't say you love me, unless forever_**

**_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_**

**_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it_**

**_Make it real or take it all away~_**

****

            The song ended and the dance floor cleared but Rogue and I still remained in each other's arms, dancing to no song. I could hear whispers and giggling around the room. I didn't care. All I wanted was to be in her arms. She was still smiling and I caught myself smiling too. At the corner of my eye, I saw Kitty smile and had the "aww" look. 

            "Rogue"

            "Hmm?" she looked up at me

            "I don't want you to let go"

            "Ah don't want t' either"

            Then, Ivan along with Moira came up the stage and held the microphone near their mouths. 

            "Well, I guess this two lovebirds will have a night to remember. Anyway, Moira and I are about to announce the top three cooperating partners or couples throughout the trip! And they are…Mr. and Mrs. Grant! Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff! And…Mr. and Mrs. Alvers!"

            "Did you hear that? We came second"

            "I heard" Rogue replied as she looked up and the both of us finally let go

            "Finally" I heard someone say as we went outside of the building, "They let go of each other" I ignored them

            The two of us stood in the cold ground while snow fell from the sky calmly. We walked a little farther until I stopped and faced her. She stopped as well. I looked down and held both of her hands with mine.

            "I love you Rogue" I blurted

            "Ah love you too Pietro"

            Suddenly, the two of us leaned on each other and kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine, around her waist. It was definitely a night to remember.

**You thought that was THE END? Never! Let's wait for Scott's and Logan's reactions to this loving couple! By the way, do you think that I should put the next chapter here or make a sequel with a different title and under that will be Scott's and Logan's and the others' reaction? I was thinking that I should stick to this title. Don't forget to review! And I hope this chapter was LONG ENOUGH for you! By the way **Fantasy Dreamer, **I e-mailed you (finally)! Oh and the song is **"Don't Say You Love Me" by The Corrs. **You should download it if you want. I was listening to it and the thought "It's perfect!" came into my head and used it for the dance scene.__**


	14. The Visitation And Reactions

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Scott and Logan's reaction!! Whoo!! I enjoyed writing the last chapter, and maybe I will on this! Mwahaha!! By the way **jlo's-lil-baby**, I'm from Manila.

Chapter Fourteen – The Visitation And Reactions 

****

****

Rogue's POV 

This is it. The Saturday morning I dread. We're going back to school and Scott's there waiting for me. I hate my life. Grr. All of the students stood in front of the bus, with their bags, waiting for Ivan. I hung my head low my eyes filled with worry. Pietro saw me.

            "Something wrong?" he asked me

            "No"

            "You're lying"

            "Pietro," I sighed, "Today, this bus is taking us back t' good ol' Bayville High and Scott is waiting there fo' meh. If he evah fahnds out that we're going out, Ah swear Ah'll die"

            "You won't die"

            "All aboard!" Ivan yelled and everyone got inside the bus.

            It was a long way back to Bayville, but we managed to get there. I looked out the window and saw Scott, Jean, Kurt and Evan. They saw me staring out the window and waved at me. I waved back weakly. The bus made a complete stop and everyone stepped outside. Kitty ran past me and I saw her give them a big hug.

            "It's okay Rogue"

            "Ah hope so" I sighed and got off the bus. The first mutant I saw that waved at me was Scott and Jean

            "Rogue! Over here!"

            "Hey" I smiled weakly

            "How vas it vith Pietro?" Kurt asked

            "Uh…it was okay…Ah guess" I said looking at the side. I saw Pietro smiling at me and I smiled back weakly. I looked at Jean and saw her give me a wink. Just then, Evan walked towards Pietro who was staring blankly at me.

            "What are you staring at, Maximoff?" Evan threatened

            "Nothing that concerns you Daniels!"

            "The teacher must be nuts to get you and Rogue paired up!"

            "I can't even live a day with her!" Pietro told Evan loudly enough for me to hear

            "Just don't go near her ever again, Maximoff!"

            "Why would I even got near her in the first place?" Pietro smirked, "Your brain's slow Daniels!" 

            Evan glared at him and was about to jump and attack him. I saw them and quickly rushed over them.

            "Evan!" I yelled, holding him back

            "Let go Rogue! I'm about to pound this creep!"

            "He's not worth it! C'mon. Scott's driving us back to the Institute" I said, pulling Evan towards the car

            "Fine!" he said, escaping out of my grip and walked towards Scott's car by himself. I looked at Pietro, smiled and winked at him.

            We arrived at the Institute. Evan was still muttering about how I shouldn't have interfered with his and Pietro's "argument". I ignored him. I saw Logan with the same usual frown, Ororo by his side and was waiting for us. The Professor and Hank were also watching us drive inside. Kitty jumped off the car and ran towards the door.

            "How was it Half Pint?" Logan asked

            "It was so great! I had fun!"

            "What about you, Rogue?" Ororo asked

            "It was alraht Ah guess"

            "No problems with Pietro?" the Professor asked me kindly

            "Er…sort of"

            He sort of smiled at me and gave me a wink. Oh yeah. He's telepathic. He knows everything. I bet he knew what happened the whole time in the project.

            _[Not everything, Rogue. I wanted you to tell me about it. I didn't want to go inside your head and know everything]_

            I looked at the Professor and kinda smiled at him.

            All of us went inside the door. Kitty and I rushed inside our room and started unpacking. 

            "I bet the Professor knows" Kitty said

            "Obviously" I said, "Don't evah mention anything about Pietro and meh to Scott or Logan OR Evan. The three of them will snap"

            "I promise Rogue"

            Suddenly, the phone rang beside Kitty's bed. Kitty phased through her bed and answered it.

            "Hello?" she answered in a perky voice

            "Kitty, it's Pietro. Is Rogue there?"

            "Hold on…ROGUE! It's for you!"

            "Y' didn't have t' scream. Ah'm right here" I told her and got the phone off her hands, "Hello?"

            "It's Pietro" I heard Pietro's voice in the other end say

            "Oh hey" I smiled to myself

            "Did you tell Goggle Boy already?"

            "No. And Ah'm not planning to tell him, Logan or Evan"

            "I'm sure they'll flip"

            "Yeah. So why did y' call?"

            "I wanted to hear your voice again"

            "We've only been apart for…20 minutes"

            "I know. I miss you already"

            I looked behind me and saw Logan passing by our room.

            "Roguey?"

            "Ah miss y' too. Logan just passed by"

            "Oh. Anyway, I just wanted to say that. Bye Rogue. I love you"

            "Ah love you too" and the both of us hanged up

            "I love you too" Kitty mocked, "Logan better not like, catch you saying that"

            "Shut up" Rogue said

            Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at Kitty and the both of us phased through the floor, landing in the middle of the hallway, in front of Scott. 

            "Whoa. You shouldn't have done that" Scott said, walking towards the door

            "Who could be visiting us?" Logan growled and reached for the handle

            Soon, everyone was there, looking at the person who was at the door. Logan opened it and stood there was a silver-haired boy. Scott gasped and so did everyone else, except me and Kitty of course.

            "MAXIMOFF!" Scott and Evan yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

            "Pietro!!" I yelled and got on my feet

            "I'm here to see Roguey"

            "Well, too bad she isn't available" Scott spat and slammed the door

            "Think you're fast enough" a voice drawled behind him

            "Huh?" Scott turned around and saw Pietro standing there, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAY!? IT'S NOT LIKE ROGUE LIKES YOU!! IT WAS JUST SOME PROJECT THAT WENT NUTS THAT YOU GOT PAIRED UP WITH HER!"

            "Scott!" Jean and I said at the same time

            I got up on my feet and ran towards the both of them.

            "Rogue! Tell this jerk to bug off! You don't like him right?"

            I didn't answer. I looked away and silence filled the room. I heard Scott and Evan gasp. I saw Logan frown and growl.

            "Rogue…you mean…him…you…what?" Scott stuttered

            "Scott…"

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I would like to know that too" Logan growled

            "Ah didn't want either of y', including Evan t' know that Pietro and Ah are…together"

            "What!?" Scott and Evan yelled together

            "I don't believe this…I mean, why? I thought you hated each other"

            "A girl can change her mind, Scott" I spat, "And watch"

            I walked towards Pietro, took off my glove and touched him.

            "Ah can touch him. And Ah'm happy that he can touch meh"

            "Professor…how come?" Scott asked all confused

            "Pietro, would you like to tell us?"

            "Somebody once told me that if I love someone, I'll be immune to her powers and she'll be my source of happiness through all the pain. And I love her"

            "This is crazy. This is so funny I forgot to laugh" Scott said sarcastically and walked out of the room

            "Scott…wait" Jean went after him

            "I don't believe it Jean. First Kitty and now Rogue"

            "Scott, they love each other. You just can't force someone out of love. I know for a fact that Pietro's been taking care of her on that trip and Rogue cares for him. He truly loves her and he won't do anything to hurt her"

            "I guess…you're right" Scott sighed, "Fine. I'll deal with it"

            "That's why I like you" Jean smiled and hugged Scott who turned crimson 

There! The chapter my friend has been bugging me whenever she sees me at school. Hehe! Anyway, hope you like it!! I gotta go. I still have to study. It's exam week again!! Grrr!! Don't forget to review! Ü And by the way, I might changed my pen name so WATCH OUT! Ü__


	15. Love Will Find A Way

Ride Of Your Life

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again for all your reviews!! Sorry I wasn't able to update. I had writer's block and school crap. And last October 25 was our school fair!! And I went home 10pm because there was a variety show. Hehe! Anyways, here's chapter fifteen! And featuring the Acolytes!! Whoo!!

Chapter Fifteen – Love Will Find A Way 

****

****

            "That's the third time you almost set Remy's trench coat on fire!" Remy yelled at the Australian boy

            "Sorry mate, I just love playing with your trench coat" John laughed maniacally, flicking his lighter on and off. For once, the pyromaniac dressed casually. Both of the Acolytes were dressed up, walking down the street, on their way to the donut shop.

            "Well, STOP IT!" Remy yelled again, grabbing the lighter off his hands

            "Hey! Give it back!"

            "Only if you stop setting Remy's trench coat on fire!" Remy warned, charging up John's lighter

            "No! Anything but that!" John wailed as he knelt on the pedestrian, pleading for Remy to give his precious lighter back

            "Hey, isn't that the boss' kid?" Remy said as he saw Pietro and Rogue walking down the street, side by side

            "Who? Pietro? Where?" John looked around and saw the both of them

            "And that's Rogue…with him…together"

            "We have to tell this to Magneto, mate" John said, forgetting about his lighter

            "Let's go" Remy said, throwing the lighter to one side and hit the tree, "Oops"

            "MY LIGHTER!! MY PRECIOUS!!" John wailed again

            "Are you sure!?" Magneto growled

            "Affirmative! Remy saw it with his own eyes and you could never miss that silver hair" Remy informed

            "Pietro should never mingle with any X-Men!"

            "Remy's eyes might deceive him, but he thinks he saw Pietro touching chere's skin"

            "WHAT!? IS THIS TRUE JOHN!?"

            "My precious lighter! GONE!" he wailed for the third time

            John was sitting on one dark corner of the room, crying. He hugged both of his knees and rocked back and forth. Magneto sighed.

            "What did you two idiots do this time?" Magneto asked

            "Remy charged up _Johnny's_ lighter because he was setting Remy's trench coat on fire"

            "DON'T CALL ME JOHNNY!!"

**Pietro's POV**

            I walked Rogue back to Institute. The gates opened in front of us and I walked her up the front door. The both of us stared at each other for a while in silence.

            "I could kiss you but you know…Goggle Boy, Daniels and Wolverine…" I said

            "That's okay" she chuckled, "Do y' want t' come in? Ah think Lance's here"

            "He is? Well…nah, that's okay. I might as well go back to the boarding house" I held her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. Rogue giggled as I did this.

            Inside, Logan was watching them. Suddenly, with a _tsink _(or whatever sound that is), his metallic claws came out.

            "Oh c'mon. Please?" she pleaded

            "Alright. For you" I smiled and the both of us went inside

            I saw Logan growl when I entered the room. Goggle Boy almost dropped his glass of water when he saw me come in. Then, Professor Xavier came inside.

            "Good to see you Pietro" he said

            "Er…yeah" he said awkwardly

            Suddenly, the metallic windows opened and a strong gust of wind entered the room. And Xavier's wheelchair wheeled itself to one corner.

            "Magneto" he told himself

            Then, a card flew in, settling itself in front of Rogue and I. The both of us looked at each other and then, I grabbed her hand and the both of us ran out of the way as the card blew up. Suddenly, we heard stomping and the next we knew, someone smashed through the wall, it was Piotr or Colossus with Sabretooth.

            "Magneto! What do you want?"

            "The boy cannot betray his own father, Charles"

            I knew right then that it was me he was talking about.

            "WHAT!?" I yelled

            "Pietro…good, you finally got her wrapped around your little finger, just like we always planned…for a long time ago"

            "What!? I have nothing to do with this!" I protested

            "Attack" Magneto drawled

            Suddenly, Remy and John came into the picture. John cackled as he made henchmen out of fire. I heard the rest of the X-Men join in. That kid, I forgot his name, I think it's Bobby blasted ice out of his finger and iced up Pyro's fire henchmen and his hands. The next thing I knew, Remy jumped and tackled me to the ground.

            "Pietro!" I heard Rogue yell

            "Get off me!" I yelled and Kitty suddenly grabbed me and phased me through him

            At the other side of the room, Logan and Sabretooth was battling each other. I looked around, Scott, Jean and Bobby was taking care of Pyro. Kitty, Kurt and Evan were dealing with Gambit. The rest of them was fighting off Piotr. I stood there, I didn't know what to do.

            "Just get out of here, bub. And never come near Rogue again!" Logan managed to say, as he slashed Sabretooth

            "No!" I heard Rogue yell again

            "Let's go!"

            I turned around and saw Lance running out of the Institute. I looked at Rogue one last time, who was trying to release herself from Storm and Beast's grip. I swore I could see tears streaming down her face. I sighed and followed Lance. The both of us ran back to the boarding house and moped around. I decided to walk around the city and forget everything that has happened.

**Rogue's POV**

            The fight lasted hours when Magneto told them to retreat. The Institute remained in pieces of destruction. Suddenly, Logan walked towards me.

            "I'm sorry kid, but you're going to have to stop seeing him"

            I burst into tears and ran out of the Institute. 

            "Logan…" Professor Xavier started

            "I'm sorry Chuck"

            "You cannot tell the girl how to live. She has her decisions"

            "But Pietro used her"

            "No. Magneto lied. Pietro will never use Rogue. He loves her"

            "Then why did Magneto crash!?"

            "I don't know Logan. But I suggest we'll leave it here. For now, all of you go back to your rooms. Don't worry about Rogue, she'll come back"

            Pietro sat on one of the benches in the park when he suddenly heard a voice.

            "Pietro…"

            Pietro stopped and looked around, suddenly, he came face to face with his father.

            "I can't believe you did that! We never planned anything!! Now Logan banned me from seeing her!" he yelled

            "I can't afford seeing you with that girl. You're my son and I have to look after you"

            "Well maybe I don't want to be your son anymore!" he yelled hastily, "Disown me! C'mon! I dare you!"

            "Fine! I disown you! But you'll soon regret this Pietro!"

            "I don't want to see your face again!" Pietro ran away

            I walked around the city, hoping to find Pietro sulking his way to I-don't-know-where. Suddenly, I felt something wet drop on my arm. I looked up and rain started pouring down. I know that it wasn't the work of Storm. It just happened. I couldn't give up just because of rain. I frowned and continued to find Pietro.

_In a perfect world, one we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world, we'll create our own_

_I may not be brave, or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart_

            I went inside the CD store but didn't find him. I ran across the street and almost got hit by a car. The rain became worse and I started to feel a cold coming on. I sneezed and hugged myself.

_I know, love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through now that I found you _

_Love will find a way_

            I kept on sneezing and cough wherever I went. I tripped and fell into a puddle. Passer bys stared at me, wondering why I was walking in the cold rain, with no umbrella or rain coat. I ignored them and continued to find him. I went to the boarding house but Lance told me he left minutes ago. He offered me to come inside, but I refused and continued looking. I went inside the park, circled it but never found him. I sighed and gave up. I sat on a bench and drowned myself in the pouring rain.

_I was so afraid, now I realize_

_Love is never wrong and so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes_

_And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you_

**Pietro's POV**

            I walked around the city streets when I came back to where I started, the park. I circled it in depression. No one was in the park when suddenly, I saw a person sitting on one of the benches. It looked like a girl. I wondered if I should approach her or not. I squinted my eyes when suddenly it hit me. Her hair…it was unique…it had two strips of white in front of it. I smiled. It was Rogue, drenched in the rain.

            I walked slowly, making noises when I stepped into puddles. As I got nearer, her head jerked up and turned around. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw. She smiled, got up and ran towards me.

_They know, love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through now that I found you _

_Love will find a way_

            As she got nearer, she jumped and hugged me tight. I twirled around, making her laugh. I stopped and put her down and the both of us stared deep into each other's eyes. Our face got nearer and then we kissed under the pouring rain. The rain ceased and a bright sun glowed along with a rainbow. 

_I know, love will find a way_

**The song isn't mine. I got it off from "The Lion King: Simba's Pride" or Lion King II. I thought it fitted the scene perfectly. I was thinking Simple Plan's "I'll Meet You There" but "Love Will Find A Way" suited perfectly. Anyway, I had writer's block and my friend suggested to kill someone off and said that it would be fun. LoL. Anyway, sorry if the battle scene sucked. I'm not good in battle scenes. Don't forget to review! Ü**


	16. With All My Heart

**Ride Of Your Life**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: I got a new CPU and my old one blew up in flames. Haha. And all of my files (other stories, images, 300+ songs and other stuff) were deleted! Anyway, I finally have the speakers running and the modem working. I can now go online! My only problem is downloading some more stuff like AIM etc.**

**_Chapter Sixteen – With All My Heart_**

****

****

            Magneto was at his hiding place with his henchmen standing in a line in front of him. He looked at each one of them unsurely. He looked down at the paper in his hands. Written on the paper were the names of the Acolytes. Sabretooth's and Mastermind's name were crossed out on his list with a red marker. Magneto looked at St. John Allerdyce with doubt. He shook his head; took his red marker and crossed him out of the list. Now, all he has left was Colossus and the lady-killer, Remy LeBeau or Gambit. Magneto once again looked down at his paper and crossed out Colossus' name. 

            "Alright," he crumpled the paper and threw it inside the trashcan beside him, "Remy, I want you to watch over Pietro and Rogue even though I've disowned him"

            "De' Cajun won't let y' down" he grinned

**Pietro's** POV****

            I carried Rogue in my arms while I ran back to the Institute; passing through the gates. I stepped in front of the door and knocked. The door was opened by Kitty.

            "Thank God. Everyone was like, worried about her" she said, "Is she unconscious!?"

            "Yeah. It must be from the rain. She's been out there too long. And she has a cold coming"

            "You've been there out longer than her. Why weren't you unconscious?" Scott said gruffly, standing beside Kitty at the doorway

            "It's not my fault I ate Vitamin C" I smirked

            "Scott, this is not the right time to fight with Pietro. Let the guy in" Jean said from inside.

            Scott frowned and stepped aside. Kitty opened the door wider for me to get inside. The place was in perfect shape except for some stuff like the roof and the floor. Then, the professor wheeled himself in. 

            "Nice to have you back Pietro with Rogue safe…er…in your arms" 

            "Yeah. So, where's her room? She's still soaking wet"

            "Kitty will take you there"

            "C'mon. It's this way" Kitty said

            Kitty headed for the stairs and I followed her. An array of brown doors was on each side when Kitty suddenly phased through a door near at the end of the hall. I coughed and soon the door opened.

            "Oops. My bad. I forgot you were there" Kitty said, closing the door behind her, "Her bed's by the window. I'm gonna get some hot chocolate. Be right back"

            I watched Kitty phase through the floor. I shrugged and walked towards Rogue's bed and placed her gently on it. I took the blanket and covered her with it. Kitty came back, phasing through the door again. She handed one mug to me and the other mug for Rogue, on the bedside table. 

            "You really love her don't you?" Kitty said, crouching beside me

            "With all my heart" I answered 

            Hours passed and soon, nightfall came. Kitty was fast asleep and I still stayed beside Rogue. I'm not leaving until she wakes up. The whole Institute was asleep, considering it was already 11pm. Unknowingly, Logan, Hank and the Professor were still awake and passing by the room.

            "Shouldn't we transfer Rogue to the med lab?" Hank suggested

            "The real question is, is Speedy gonna leave?" Logan asked gruffly in a whisper

            "Yes Hank, we should transfer to the med lab. And Logan, I don't think Pietro will leave until Rogue wakes up" Charles said, wheeling himself inside the room

            I turned around and saw the adults inside.

            "Good evening Pietro" Charles greeted

            I nodded my head at them.

            "We were thinking that Rogue should be transferred to the med lab. You can stay there and you may stay here as long as you want"

            I smiled and thanked him. I could see that Logan wanted to protest but he just left it there. I turned to Rogue and lifted her off the bed. I looked down at her sleeping face while walking downstairs. I leaned and kissed her on the forehead. I was hoping she'd wake up, but still…no progress. I placed her on the white bed and sat down on the chair Hank gave me. I stayed beside her throughout the night, holding her hand.

**This is where this chapter ends. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! And MERRY CHRISTMAS to all!**

_Deck the halls of boughs of holly FALALALALALALALALA!! –my fave Christmas song. Hehe._


End file.
